VoIP network providers are required to provide Enhanced 911 (E911) services that are equivalent in reliability and performance to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) counterpart. Failure to complete call setup of these emergency calls due to a network condition can have serious or even fatal consequences. Errors in processing non-emergency signaling messages that impact non-emergency calls can have a critical impact on the reliability of E911 calls as well. There is a need to identify signaling message processing that impacts E911 calls so that the network service provider can take actions to minimize such impacts.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing automatic crankback for emergency calls, e.g., Enhanced 911 calls, in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.